Edge of Reality
by AlexNovak1622
Summary: Salem Winchester is a Beta Fallen, attending a university where Angels and the Fallen both attend. With the rift between the Fallen and the Angels still there and the hierarchy of the Ranks and Tiers can Salem over come the trauma of a previous abusive relationship with an angel? Can one certain Angel make her trust men and Angels? SisFic Cass/OC M for lang, viol, sex, inuuendo
1. Prologue

AN: Okay here is another SPN story that has been jumping around in my head for sometime now, this one is AU and its my first AU story that I have ever written so please be patient. As always I do not own SPN or anyone there in. The only thing I own is Salem and this idea!

Summery: Salem Winchester starts her first year at collage, having attended an all Fallen Angel Privet School she was never around actual Angels. The rift between the Fallen and the still 'Graced' is still there, and the President of the University is trying to bridge the Gap. Salem is a Beta Fallen, and unlike her brothers who are Alpha's she tends to get pushed around a bit. Attending Holy Ravenwood University was the only option her parents gave her, if she wanted to peruse her singing. Having coming out of an abusive relationship Salem doesn't trust men very well especially Angels. So when she finds out that her roommate is an Angel, and a guy…What will she think? Can Castiel restore her trust in men and Angels?

Cast: Misha Collins-Castiel

Emmy Rossum- Salem Winchester

Jensen Ackles- Dean Winchester

Jared Padalecki- Sam Winchester

Mark Sheppard-Crowley

Jim Beaver- Bobby Singer

Richard Speight Jr. -Gabriel

Mark Pellegrino-Lucifer

Alona Tal- Jo Harvelle

Julie McNiven- Anna

Prologue-

The world consists of many beings, humans, demons, Angels, and the Fallen alike. For many this may seem kind of weird, but for some not so much. The demons try to keep to themselves now, but many still try and cause trouble. This story isn't about them. No, this story is about the Fallen and the angels, mainly a particular Fallen and one particular angel. These two overcome adversities and the obstacles of the rift between the angels and the Fallen and how this angel, at all odds, helped a girl from the species that had caused him nothing but grief. It was on a hot August day that this story unfolds.

AN: Okay I know this prologue is short and it sucks, T_T but this is basically setting up the first chapter which will be posted the same time as this one! please read and review!


	2. Beta

AN: Okay here is the first chapter, and as always I do not own SPN or anyone there in. All I own is Salem! Lets get started!

 **Edge of Reality**

Chapter 1- Beta

It was your typical hot August day and for Salem Winchester, it was a shitty day. "I don't see why I have to come here." She whispered to her second oldest brother as she twisted her ring on her finger in a nervous habit. Sam Winchester looked at his younger sister with a smile.

"Salem, it'll be okay. You want to peruse your singing, right?"

"Yeah, but I could just attend an all fallen university." Salem nodded her grey wings twitching nervously as she looked up at the university. Dean her eldest brother looked at her with a grimace. "Mom and Dad won't pay for that. They said if you want them to pay you gotta go here." Salem looked at the ground as an angel walked by, pulling her wings close to her back. The angel didn't even spare them a second glance as he continued on his way.

"See? No issues here." Sam replied punching his sister playfully in the arm. Rubbing her arm and giving her brother a glare she shouldered her bag.

"Fine, it's just…." She paused turning and looking at the Angel that had walked by.

"The angels?" Dean asked seeing where this was going. Salem nodded and again looked at the ground her green gaze distant. "Salem, look at me," Dean said stepping in front of her and looking her in the eye. "That ass hole isn't here, you hear me? And if he was I would kick his ass, Sammy would, too. You're safe here. Just because you're a beta doesn't mean they can push you around."

Salem looked at her brother smiling slightly. "I know Dean, but it's not in my nature to be an alpha. I'm the only beta in the family."

Sam chuckled. "So? Screw nature, you are what you want to be, Salem." Dean nodded in agreement.

"I agree, you want to be an alpha, be an alpha." Salem looked at her brothers in confusion.

"How can I be an alpha? I don't even look like one!" She said gesturing first to her grey wings, then to Sam and Dean's gold ones. "Look how small I am compared to you two!" Dean smirked. "Being an alpha is a mindset, not a physicality."

Salem rolled her eyes and walked past her brothers, but she froze at Dean's question. "What are you gonna do if you get a Halo for a roommate?" Salem paused. "I…I'll ask for a change." She said over her shoulder.

"They won't change your roommate over something like a dislike of the race." Sam said. "This university was built to bridge the gap between the two races." Salem turned away from her brothers and looked up at the building again. She couldn't have that bad of luck, could she?

Castiel walked back to his room on the fourth floor dodging the other occupants of the building as they milled about. "Hey, Cass!" One Angel yelled tossing a roll of toilet paper at him. Castiel caught it just before it hit his head. "Nice try, Calliel!" He said tossing it back. Calliel ducked just in time and went back into his room. Castiel continued down the hall and saw his brother Gabriel talking with Anna. "Gabriel, aren't you gonna be late?" Castiel asked as he stopped next to his brother. Gabriel looked at his younger brother for a moment.

"For?" "The opening speech." Castiel said raising his eyebrows. "Oh crap!" Gabriel shouted, he then looked back at Anna. "I''ll talk to you later, okay?" Anna nodded with a smile. "Sure thing." Gabriel nodded and headed to the elevator. Anna looked at Castiel with a smile. "Have you met your roommate yet?" Castiel shook his head. "No, I was just on my way to my room. How's it going with your roommate? I still haven't met him yet."

Anna smiled. "Dean? He's…different." Castiel nodded. "You guys have been roommates since last semester, why the sudden change in roommates?" Anna scowled. "The guy that was my last roommate Cameron was a dick. He stole from me every chance he got."

Castiel smiled. "Fallen?"

Anna nodded and sighed remembering Cameron. "Yeah, but they aren't all bad, Cass. Dean is a Fallen and he's a nice guy. He can be jerk from time to time, but he's still nice under that…" She paused with a smile. "Exterior." Castiel raised an eyebrow and looked at the ground with a blush. "Right. Anyway, I'm gonna go now before your roommate comes back." Anna laughed. "Oh come on, Cass, like you have never gotten down and dirty with a Fallen before."

Castiel looked at her with serious smile, but a smile none the less. "Nope, never have and don't plan on it either." He said walking away.

Castiel had just walked up to his room when he heard talking. He paused outside the door and listened.

"Come on, Salem, it'll be okay." said a guy's voice. Castiel recognized the voice of Sam Winchester; they had a few classes together.

"I don't know about this, guys." a female's worried voice spoke. Castiel assumed that was Salem. He reached out and opened the door. When he stepped in he saw Sam, and whom he knew was Salem and maybe Sam's friend or brother. The three looked at Castiel curiously. Sam who knew Castiel a little smiled, and reached out his hand. Sam knew he had an aversion to the Fallen, but he wasn't going to be rude.

"Hi, Castiel. I didn't know this was your room." He greeted. Castiel shook his hand, his matte black wings ruffling themselves uncomfortably.

"Sam," Castiel nodded and looked at Salem with a neutral blue gaze. "You must be Salem." Salem avoided his gaze and smiled unsure. "Yes." Castiel looked at Dean waiting for him to introduce himself. Dean looked at Cass apprehensively for a moment, looking him over. Castiel was just maybe an inch shorter than him, his wings a matte black. He wore a white button down shirt and black jeans. From the color of his wings and his build he would be considered an alpha. Maybe not one as high ranked as Sam or Dean but an alpha none the less. The Fallen when it came to alphas and betas there were ranks that were distinguished by the color of their wings:

Gold: Tier one/Alpha level 2

Red: Tier two/Alpha level 1

Brown: Tier three/Beta level 2

Grey: Tier four/ Beta level 1

When it came to angels, they were a bit different because there were so many different colors for their wings and sometimes they were mixed colors. If the angels had one more rank, they were the Fallen would be considered under the betas; the gammas:

White: Tier one/Alpha level 2

Matte Black: Tier two/Alpha level 1

Grey/White: Tier three/Beta level 2

Matte black/grey: Tier four/ Beta level 1

Sable: Tier five/Gamma level 2

Sable/ Grey: Tier six/Gamma level 1

Level two is considered the highest level of that tier. Sam and Dean were the highest rank and tier of the Fallen. As Dean looked at Castiel he could tell tell that Castiel was a tier two alpha with the level of 1. While he was still studying Castiel, he heard Sam clear his throat. Dean looked at his brother wondering what was wrong. "What?"

Sam shook his head with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Cass, this is Dean, my older brother." Castiel looked at Dean with curiosity. "Is your roommates name Anna?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, why?" Castiel was quiet for a moment as he looked at Dean. Dean was muscular and broad shouldered but not overly doing it. His eyes were a deep green and he stood with the look of authority but not arrogance. His hair was cut short and was a light brown almost blonde.

"She's a friend of mine." Castiel said after a moment. Dean smiled and looked at the Angel.

"Is that a problem? That I'm her roommate?" He asked.

"No." Cass said unflinchingly. As the three men stood there talking, Salem watched Castiel. It scared her that he was an angel. The two things that scared her the most were that he was an alpha and a guy. He stood there talking with her brother as if it was an everyday occurrence for him to deal with judgment. A thing that Salem was familiar with; judgment and authority. It seemed that Castiel was unruffled by Dean. She noticed while she had been thinking Castiel had turned his head and watched her. She quickly looked away and blushed. Castiel looked at Salem, knowing she was a beta not by the way she was acting. She was acting more…subdued. He looked back at Dean who was watching him closely. "So," He said then looking back at Salem. "You must be my new roommate." Salem nodded and jumped when he held out his hand to her.

Sam looked at Castiel apologetically. "She doesn't like to be touched."

Castiel retracted his hand nodding in understanding. "Sorry."

Salem looked at her brother wanting nothing more than for him and Dean to take her away from here. "It's not your fault. It's a long story." Dean said with a sad laugh.

"Well, Salem, we need to get going. We'll see you at dinner?" Dean said looking at his sister. Salem looked at him horrified. "What!?" Sam smiled and stepped in front of his sister. "Hey, Cass is a good guy. You can trust him." Sam didn't know if he was saying that for his or her benefit. Salem looked at him and nodded reluctantly.

"Fine." Sam hugged his sister and then Dean stepped forward and hugged her.

"You'll be okay, Salem." He said reassuringly. Salem buried her face in his chest hugging him.

"Just take me with you." She whispered so only he could hear her. Dean held her. "Hey, look at me." He said looking down at her. Salem looked at him with tear filled eyes. "You can do this." Dean whispered to her. "If you need anything, just text me. I'm right down the hall." Salem nodded wiping her eyes."Okay."

Dean gave her one last hug and stepped away. Sam looked at her. "You'll be okay." Salem smiled and watched her brothers leave. Castiel looked at her after they left and sat on the edge of his bed. "You fresh out of high school?" He asked, trying to start a conversation. Salem sat her bag on the unused bed and looked at him.

"Yeah, I attended an all fallen privet school." Castiel nodded realizing she had probably never been around so many angels before.

"This your first time in a school like this?" Again, Salem nodded but didn't say anything. Castiel watched her, her back to him. She was shorter than he was, with long blackish brown hair that was incredibly wavy, she had long legs and was built very petite. She wore black leggings under a black hi-low cut skirt, and a black tank top with a dark blue vest. The whole outfit complemented her wings. When she turned back around to stick something on her dresser Castiel looked away.

"How long have you been going here?" Salem asked.

"Just little over a year." Castiel answered looking at her sidelong. Salem nodded as she went back to her bag. Castiel stood up and he saw Salem tense and her wings pulled down around her slightly. "You okay?" He asked.

Salem looked at him over her shoulder. "Yeah, it's nothing." She said as she finished emptying out her duffel bag. Setting the bag on the floor Salem turned to him with a nervous glance. "I'm gonna go check out the assembly." She said. Castiel watched her leave and he wondered what in the name of the Heavens above was up with her.

-Next time in ER-

Castiel walked into the room later that night and found Salem sitting on her bed with her journal. She looked up at him and gave him a subdued smile. "Hey." He greeted, setting his backpack on the bed and sitting down to remove his shoes. "What are you doing?" Salem looked back at her journal her mouth pressing into a thin line.

"I'm just writing down my thoughts. I've been doing this ever since…" She paused her hand raised over the paper. "I don't think we need to, umm…share stuff." She said looking at him sadly. Castiel looked at her a little confused. How could he share a room with someone he doesn't even know?

AN: Well I hope you enjoy this! Plz read and review! I would love to hear from you, if you have any questions feel free to ask!

~AlexNovak1622


	3. Panic Attack

AN: well here is the next chapter to Edge of Reality, as always I do not own Supernatural or anyone there in. I only own Salem and the plot to this story. I want to thank the reader Child of Music and Dreams for being the first to fav. and put this story on their alert list. You are awesome! Okay lets get started!

 **Chapter 2- Panic Attack**

Castiel walked into the room later that night and found Salem sitting on her bed with her journal. She looked up at him and gave him a subdued smile. "Hey." He greeted, setting his backpack on the bed and sitting down to remove his shoes. "What are you doing?" Salem looked back at her journal her mouth pressing into a thin line. "I'm just writing down my thoughts. I've been doing this ever since…" She paused her hand raised over the paper. "I don't think we need to, umm…share stuff." She said looking at him sadly. Castiel looked at her a little confused. How could he share a room with someone he doesn't even know? He didn't want to push her though, so he didn't. "That's fine Salem."

Salem went back to her journal as Castiel grabbed a towel and his pajamas. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He said looking at her. Salem looked up at him momentarily and nodded. "Okay." Castiel left and Salem went back to her journal:

 **Salem's Journal Entry #1**

 _Well my roommate is as I feared, he's an angel and an Alpha. His name is Castiel. The only upside to this is that Castiel is a friend of Dean's roommate Anna. If Dean's roommate is as nice as Dean says she is she couldn't really be friends with someone that is horrible right? The fact that he is an Alpha is what scares me the most…And him being an Angel is a close second. I know he is an Alpha by the color of his wings and the size of them. I'm afraid…After what…No…I won't think about it. Not again. I'll just keep my distance from Castiel. If I do, maybe I'll be safe._

Salem closed her journal just as Castiel returned from the showers…She looked at the clock in surprise. Had it really been that long? Had she been working on a paragraph that small and it taken her twenty minutes? She looked back at Castiel realizing what he was wearing, and blushed. He wore black sweatpants that hung on his narrow hips, and no shirt. He towel dried his dark hair then tossed the towel on the back of a chair. He glanced at Salem as he tossed his dirty clothes into the dirty clothes hamper. Salem catching his gaze blushed harder and looked away. "If you want to take a shower, you might want to hurry. The showers get really busy around this time." Castiel said softly as he got into bed. "Okay, thanks." Salem said getting up. Castiel rolled over onto his side facing the wall pulling the sheet halfway up his side. Salem watched him for a moment, she couldn't help but marvel and fear his wings. They were one her favorite color, two they were beautiful. But the last part is what scared her, an Alpha's wings were really powerful and if hit by one they could shatter your bones easily. Pulling herself from her thoughts Salem quickly grabbed her pajamas and a towel from her dresser.

As she headed to the door Castiel lifted his head and looked at her. Salem gave him a small smile and opened the door and left. As she headed to the females bathroom, the hall was pretty much empty. She walked into the bathroom and headed to the showers. When she walked in there were to Angels standing there talking, one was tall with long red hair. The other was a little shorter with short brown hair. They both looked at Salem for a moment studying her. Ignoring the looks Salem started to undress. Undressing in front of people was not really her thing but what could she do? The stalls in the bathroom were being used, and she didn't want to get her clothes wet by undressing in the shower stall. Undressing down to her black lace bra and panties Salem started to fold her clothes. Glancing at the Angels and feeling them still watching her she shifted put her back to them.

"Nice chicken legs!" The red head laughed, ignoring the comment Salem said nothing, pulling her wings close around her. "Hey twig, do you eat at all?" The comments kept coming and Salem tried her best to ignore them but it was too much. Suddenly Salem felt one of the Angels grab her arm and turn her around. "Hey bitch, we're talking to you!" The brunette snapped. Pulling away from her, her wings flaring out Salem looked at them fearfully. "Aw…She's scared!" The red head laughed. "Leave me alone!" Salem snarled.

"Oh look, the Beta is barring her kitten fangs!" The red head laughed as she reached over and snapped Salem's bra strap. Salem quickly grabbed her things wrapping the towel around her and tried to push past the Angels. "She's crying!" The brunette jeered.

Fighting tears Salem rushed out and down the hall. She paused at the bedroom door, she was about to go back the way she came to go to Dean's room but she saw the Angels come around the corner. So going to his room was out of the question. She quickly opened the door and ran in slamming and locking the door. Castiel sat up quickly hearing the door slam. He saw a toweled Salem lean against the door tears streaming down her cheeks. "Salem? What's wrong?" He asked getting up quickly.

Salem looked at him as he approached her. "Don't touch me!" She screamed, causing Castiel to stop short. "Salem, what happened he asked again. Salem shook her head sliding to the floor pulling her knees to her chest and her wings down around her. Castiel tired to console her without touching her. "Salem I can't help you if you don't talk to me!" Salem shook her head pulling away from him. "Your all alike!" She cried.

Castiel rushed over and grabbed his cell phone off the dresser and quickly called Anna. He put the phone to his ear, and it rang three times before Anna picked up.

"Hello? Cass?"

"Anna, I need you to send Dean to my room quick! His sister Salem…Salem went to go take a shower and she came back not long after she left. Anna I think something happened, she's totally freaking out!" Castiel said urgently.

"Okay, we'll be over in a sec. I'm sure he'll call Sam too." Anna said and hung up

Castiel sat his phone on the floor and looked at Salem. She was blocking the door. "Salem I need you to move…" Castiel said gently trying to coax her away from the door. She glared at him in response. "Get away from me!"

As a last resort Castiel reached behind her and grabbed her gently trying to mind her wings, and pulled her away from the door, Salem struggled hitting him. "Let me go!" She screamed, and in all her struggling Salem somehow got turned around and Castiel's hands came into contact with her wings. Salem cried out pulling away from him. Everything from her past coming back…It was going to happen again!

Castiel jumped back realizing what he'd done. "I'm sorry!" A Beta's wings were really sensitive, and like Angels you didn't touch a Fallen's wings unless you were a close family member or a Pair Bond. Salem coward in a corner away from him her wings tucked around her. Just then Anna opened the door and ran in with Dean and Sam. "Cass what happened?" Anna asked as Sam and Dean rushed over to Salem. Castiel looked at Anna confused. "I'm not sure."

"Salem what happened?" Sam asked gently touching her knee, trying to calm her.

Salem opened her wings looking at her brothers. "Sam? Dean?" She asked as if just seeing them. Dean took his sisters hand gently. "Salem, what happened?" Salem looked at Dean. "In the showers…These two Angels…." She whispered. "They were pushing you around?" Sam asked. Salem nodded. "They touched you?" Dean asked. Again Salem nodded. "And…When I came back here." She looked at Castiel. Dean turned on Cass. "What did you do?!" Castiel held his hands up. "Hey…I…It was an accident, she was in front of the door, I had to move her."

"He touched my wings." Salem said angrily. Dean glared at Castiel but Sam stepped between them. "Dean it was an accident." He said gently. Dean looked from Castiel to Sam his wings twitching in agitation. Anna walked over to Salem who pulled away from her. "Come on Salem…Let's go get you dressed." Anna said gently. Salem looked at her then at Dean. Dean nodded assuringly. "It's okay…Go with Anna." Salem nodded and stood up and followed Anna to the door as Sam handed Anna Salem's pajamas. They left leaving Sam and Dean with Castiel.

"I don't understand why she flipped out…"Castiel said looking at Sam and Dean waiting for an answer. Sam looked at Dean unsure if they should explain the situation. "Should we explain?" Dean nodded. "Yeah." Sam looked at Castiel. "Um, when Salem was going to the all Fallen privet school, she was involved with an Angel…" Castiel looked at him confused. "I don't understand, how could she be involved with a Angel at an all Fallen school?" Dean looked at him and sighed. "He was in collage and would go visit her at the school, they met when Salem and a friend went to the movies." Castiel nodded waiting for them to continue. "He was very possessive and cruel to her…" Sam explained. Castiel looked at the ground. "He abused her." He said. Dean and Sam nodded. "He was always pressuring her to have sex and she didn't want to. Them not being a Pair Bond it was okay for her to say no, but the last night they hung out…"Dean's voice trailed off.

Castiel looked up at him. "He didn't…Did he?" He asked. "No but he was damn near close." Sam said. "Ever since then Salem hasn't really trusted men or Angels, and that's why she doesn't like to be touched." Dean explained. Castiel felt horrible, how could an Angel do something like that?

"Look don't tell her we told you." Sam pleaded. "It would…We don't want her more upset than she already is." Castiel nodded and the door opened and Anna and Salem entered. Salem wore her pajamas and seemed calmer. Sam walked over to Salem as Anna closed the door. "Come on lets get you into bed." He said leading Salem to her bed. Dean pulled the blankets back and Salem climbed in and Dean covered her up. Sam and Dean tucked her in as she slowly drifted off to sleep, the stress to much to handle anymore.

Anna, Dean, and Sam looked at Castiel who led them out to the hall. "Keep an eye on her okay?" Dean said. Castiel nodded. "I will call Anna if anything happens."

"It's cool Cass, I texted you Sam and Dean's phone numbers." Anna said putting her phone back in her pocket. "Okay, well you guys should get back." Castiel said. Sam nodded and looked at Anna and Dean. "Yeah I'm gonna go." Dean and Anna nodded. "Us too…"

"Thanks again Cass."

"No problem."

-Next time in ER-

Salem looked at the teachers before her as they sat in the seats in the auditorium. She had to sing…In font of them. She didn't know she had to try out for the class, why didn't they put that in the paper work. If she failed this the she would have to take the dreaded Music History Class. As her eyes scanned the auditorium nervously she saw someone standing in the back of the auditorium…Someone she didn't expect after the fight they had that morning…Someone who she thought hated her….

AN: thanks again for reading, please review! Tell what you think! The more reviews the faster I post!

~AlexNovak1622


	4. Monster

AN: Well this story has really monopolized my time! lol I can't stop thinking about it or planning it out. I want to give you guys the best I can! So without further adu here is the next chapter of Edge of Reality!

As always I do not own Supernatural or anyone there in! If I did I would be a rich woman!

 **WARNING** : Language

 **Chapter 3- Monster**

Salem woke up the next morning and looked around in confusion, it took her a minute to figure out where she was. Castiel was still asleep and it seemed that he had spent most of the night awake since he was asleep in the chair. Salem got up and walked over to him carefully. "Castiel?" Castiel lifted his head opening his eyes and looked at her. "Salem? What time is it?" He asked tiredly.

Salem looked at her watch. "A quarter to six, how long were you up?"

"I fell asleep about an hour ago, I'm sorry." Castiel said with a sigh closing his eyes. "Cass you should have gone to bed, you didn't have to stay up all night." Salem said sadly. Castiel looked at her for a moment. "Salem, do you remember last night?"

Salem thought about it for a moment, trying to remember everything. Castiel stood up pulling the blanket off of himself. When the blanket fell away from his chest Salem saw three huge bruises. "Did I do that?" She asked horrified. Castiel looked at the bruises . "Uh…Yeah but don't worry about it, they don't hurt." Salem nervously stepped over to him. "I'm sorry, I don't remember much after coming back here." She said looking him in the eyes. Suddenly she got a weird feeling she was missing something. He did something to her…She looked away from his gaze. Castiel saw the look on her face and stepped back. "What?" He asked.

Salem looked at him, suddenly remembering what he did. The feeling…The feeling of his hands on her wings.

" _You_ touched my wings." She said accusingly. Castiel looked at her guiltily. "It was an accident…I was trying to move you away from the door. How do you think I got these bruises?"

Salem glared at him. "What gives you the right!?"

"It was an accident!" Castiel snapped.

Salem flinched at his tone unwillingly. "I don't care…You shouldn't have touched me at all." Castiel looked at her floored. "I was suppose to leave you there flipping the fuck out?!" Salem looked at the floor. "I…Look just leave me alone. I don't need you, you and your kind are all alike." Castiel could feel his blood boiling. "My _kind?_ Look next time you want to have one of your Episodes do it in the damn hall!" He yelled and stormed out, slamming the door.

Salem stood there trying not to cry, she felt bad about giving him bruises but damn it…He shouldn't have touched her wings. She shook herself mentally and got ready for the first class she had that day and steeled herself for what she had to do. She got dressed putting on camouflage jeans, a black t-shirt, and her black boots. She brushed out her hair then grabbed her tooth brush and tooth paste and headed for the bathroom with a fearful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

On entering the bathroom she saw Anna doing her make-up, she smiled slightly at the Angel as she set about brushing her teeth. "Morning." Anna said as she looked at her. Salem nodded towards her, unable to reply. "I saw Cass on the way here…He seemed upset." Anna said curiously. Salem spit out the tooth paste and looked at her reflection. "I know he's upset…" She said guiltily. Anna raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "He was muttering something about his _kind?_ Wanna elaborate?" Salem shook her head and looked at Anna. "No…I don't, I'm gonna be late for class." She said rinsing her tooth brush and heading for the door. "You know he didn't mean to…" Anna called after her. Salem stopped and looked at her. "What?" Anna smiled at her sadly. "Touch them…He would never do that." Salem rolled her eyes and left the bathroom.

After going back to the room and grabbing her backpack, Salem headed to the auditorium in a hurry. She didn't want to be late for her first class, on entering the auditorium she walked up to the group of students standing by the stage. "Okay listen up everyone!" The teacher Mr. Harker called as he stood on the edge of the stage. The students quieted down and looked at him, as he watched them. "I know all of you signed up for this class but there being thirty students is a few to many. So we need you to try out, and the students who don't make it will be switched to History of Music with Mrs. Naomi." There was an audible gasp from the students as he said this. Salem looked up at the teacher then at the stage. She had to what? "Okay we will be calling you up randomly, you will have time to either pick a song from one of the CD's provided or you can sing something of your own composition. You were sent a letter and it told you to do this." Mr. Harker said. "So the first person up is Winchester?"

Salem pushed through the students and up the stage steps, Mr. Harker looked at her his brown wings set in a position of calmness. "You Salem Winchester?" He asked with a smile. Salem nodded and pulling a CD from her bag. "Yes sir, I brought my own composition." Mr. Harker took the CD and handed it to another teacher, a Gamma Angel with Sable wings. "Take that to the booth and put it in Leile." Mr. Harker said. Leile headed off the stage to the sound booth CD in hand. "Okay the rest of you students take a seat." Mr. Harker said to the rest of the group.

After a few minutes of the students taking seats Salem put her bag down and walked over to the microphone. Salem looked at the teachers and students before her as they sat in the seats in the auditorium. She had to sing…In font of them. She didn't know she had to try out for the class, why didn't they put that in the paper work they sent out before collage started. If she failed this the she would have to take the dreaded Music History Class. As her eyes scanned the auditorium nervously she saw someone standing in the back of the auditorium…Someone she didn't expect after the fight they had that morning…Someone who she thought hated her….Castiel. He stood leaning against the wall a blank look on his face. He seemed to have gone back to the room to change because he now wore a pair of distressed jeans, a blue button down shirt and white tennis shoes. Salem looked away blushing and she could feel her heart race. "You ready?" Mr. Harker asked. Salem looked at him for a moment then at Castiel. "Um…Yeah…" And at her word the music started to play. It was a song that she had written after the incident with her Ex. A song she wished Castiel wouldn't have shown up for, but there was nothing she could do now so she just sang:

 _I've never seen one like that before_ _Don't look at me like that_ _You amaze me_

 _He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart (You little monster)_ _He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart out (You amaze me)_ _He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart_ _He ate my, he a-a-ate my heart_

As she sang the first verses she couldn't help but look back at Castiel, he seemed so focused on her. Castiel watched Salem as she sang, she seemed nervous that he was there, but he had to come…He was curious for some reason and the words she had said to him this morning still rang through his head. _I don't need you, you and your kind are all alike._ For some reason what she said had really struck him, after he left he went to his brothers and talked with him. Gabriel had said that after what Castiel had told him about Salem, which he didn't say exactly what had happened to her…It seemed that the Fallen was still very raw from the incident. And that her fear of him was her first instinct.

 _Look at him, look at me_ _That boy is bad, and honestly_ _He's a wolf in disguise_ _But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

 _I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_ _She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_ _We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall_ _But something tells me that I've seen him round before_

Salem sang and she felt herself getting into the beat, the music flowing through her like a wave. She seemed to forget that Castiel was there and the teachers and students faded away. Her voice resinated through the auditorium like magic.

 _He's a monster m-m-m-monster_ _That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster_ _That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster_ _That boy is a monster er-er-er-er_

 _He ate my heart (I love that girl)_ _He ate my heart (I love that girl, she's hot as hell)_ _He ate my heart (I love that girl)_ _He ate my heart (wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

 _He licked his lips, said to me_ _Girl you look good enough to eat_ _Put his arms around me_ _Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"_

As Castiel listened to the lyrics he figured the song was about the incident, and listening to the words it angered him that someone had tried to take advantage of Salem. At the feeling of anger Castiel wondered why he cared so much. This girl…This _Fallen_ has done nothing but give him grief, just like the rest of Fallen he has ever come in contact with. Maybe it wasn't anger…He didn't know and at that point he didn't care.

 _I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_ _She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_ _We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall, oh yeah_ _But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

 _He's a monster m-m-m-monster_ _That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster_ _That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster_ _That boy is a monster er-er-er-er_

 _He ate my heart (I love that girl)_ _He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_ _He ate my heart (I love that girl)_ _He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

 _He ate my heart he ate my heart instead he's a monster in my bed_

 _He ate my heart he ate my heart instead he's a monster in my bed_

Salem looked at Castiel and she thought she saw a hint of anger on his face, seeing this she felt like she had done something wrong….But she couldn't figure out what. She looked back at the teachers and saw that they seemed happy. So she kept singing and finished the song:

 _I wanna just dance but he took me home instead_ _Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed_ _We french kissed on a subway train_ _He tore my clothes right off_ _He ate my heart and then he ate my brain_ _Uh oh uh oh (I love that girl) (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

 _He ate my heart he a-a-a-ate my heart_ _He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

 _That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster_ _That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster_ _That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster_ _That boy is a monster er-er-er-er_

 _That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster_ _That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster_ _That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster_ _That boy is a monster er-er-er-er_

At the end of the song the teachers and students clapped and cheered, but when she looked at Castiel Salem saw that he wasn't. "Miss. Winchester you can find out this evening if you made the class." Mr. Harker said standing up. Salem looked at him and nodded. "Thank you sir…" Mr. Harker waved her off the stage. "You may take the rest of the class off Miss. Winchester." Salem grabbed her bag and left the stage and headed down the aisle where Castiel was standing. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

Castiel pushed himself off the wall and approached her. "You did good." He said with a slight smile. Salem paused and looked at him. "Good? I saw that look on your face…" She said not letting him off the hook. Castiel scowled at her. "Look?" "Yeah the one of anger? Ring a bell?" Salem said heading for the door. "I wasn't angry…Okay I was but not about you." Castiel said following her. Salem stopped and turned abruptly to him. "Okay then who were you mad at?" Castiel looked at her for a moment unsure of what to say. "I was angry at whoever hurt you." Salem was floored at this comment, could he know? "How do you know I was hurt?" She asked. "The way you sang, and the words…Some guy hurt you." Castiel said plainly. "Well…It's none of your business." Salem said and stormed off. Castiel stood there watching her walk off. Why did he care again?

~~~Next time in ER~~~~~

Salem sat in the last class of the day looking at her note book, she was suppose to be taking notes on the subject but her mind kept wandering back to Castiel. She couldn't help it, it was like her thoughts had a mind of their own. The look on his face after she had told him off was confusing…Was it anger?

AN: Please read and review! the song used was Monster by lady gaga! I don't own it! Thanks again readers!

~AlexNovak1622


End file.
